Talk:Slip/@comment-31593032-20180626020452
I have all of the dialogues for one and zero stars, but I probably won't end up putting them all on pages so I'll just put them here. The dialogue after the intro is always the same, I believe. Cat Name Dislike: "1 star dialogue intro" "1 star dialogue" Hate: "0 star dialogue intro" "0 star dialogue" Mayor Dislike: "Ugh, what could you possibly want from me?" "What do you want from me?" Hate: "I have important business to attend to. Get out of my way!" "I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone." Ember Dislike: "Let's get this over with..." "Hey, I'd rather just be left alone, OK?" Hate: "...Why are you talking to me? We both know we don't like each other." "You and I both know I don't want to be talking to you." Doc Dislike: "Did you need something from me?" "You know, maybe it's best if we didn't. - Sometimes, two cats just don't hit it off right, y'know?" Hate: "Would you look who it is..." "Now what's the big idea? Why are you even here anyways?" Sarge Dislike: "Make it quick." "No, just no. Go away." Hate: "I have better things to do with my time than talk to you. Go away before I make you." "I won't mince words. I hate you." Scout Dislike: "You're kinda ruining my day, you know." "Hey, I'd love to talk, but I'm a little busy." Hate: "Hey, why don't you go and bother somebody else?" "Not to be a jerk or whatever, but I'd rather spend my time elsewhere." Missy Dislike: "Ew, it's you." "Seriously not cool. You should probably hang out somewhere that doesn't involve me being nearby." Hate: "Leave me alone, weirdo!" "Ugh, get lost." Lyrus Dislike: "Perhaps you can find other things to do rather than pestering me..?" "I once wrote a poem about you, but I dare not read it out loud. - It wasn't a very nice poem." Hate: "No no no! This will not do. Lyrus is offended by your mere presence." "You bore me and waste my time. Lyrus has better things to do!" Leo Dislike: "What is it this time?" "If you're not here on official business, I must ask you to leave." Hate: "... ... ..." "Go away." Delta Dislike: "Sigh... look who we have here..." "What did I do to bother you this much that you treat me like this? - I know I may say some bad things but you don't actually take them seriously, right?" Hate: "Ugh, look who it is..." "I've met some pretty bad cats in my life, but none as treacherous as you! Now leave me be." Luna Dislike: "...I'm sorry. No thank you." "We probably shouldn't talk." Hate: ".. ... ... ..." "I'm not talking to you." Jag Dislike: "Stay out of my way if you want to avoid trouble." - "I've got an important job to do, so please leave me be." Hate: "Scram, kid." "Go home." Arthur Dislike: "Thou approachest Arthur, but thy purpose is yet unknown..." "I have knightly duties to attend to." Hate: "Prithee, , mar not this happy day with your dour presence." "I speak not to peasants." Robin Dislike: "Oh? ... did you need something?" "I'm afraid I'm not very talkative today." Hate: "Please, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now." "I have little to say to you." Pebble Dislike: "Oh, hey..." "Um... I'm not sure what to talk to you about..." Hate: "I really don't want to talk to you." "... ...I'd rather not speak with you right now." Alisa Dislike: "You again? Why do you bother." "Please go about your day without involving me." Hate: "OH. It's you..." "Why don't you go away and leave me be. I have nothing to say to you." Savannah Dislike: "Ugh, what do you want now?" "Ugh... I'm sorry, but why are you here?" Hate: "Can't you see I'm busy... What do you want?" "What do you want? I don't even like you..." Krampy ''' Dislike: "Oh my, you are clearly diseased! Look at that face of yours! - Oh wait, that's your normal face... I would say sorry but I am not. Be quick and be gone!" "The only treatment you will get from me is sick burns about you! Like, you're a meany-face that I don't like very much. Aw snap! - But I am a doctor, which means I have to treat you. But I don't have to do it well!" Hate: "You have the worst-smelling miasma I have ever smelled! I can smell you from miles away! Why don't you roll in some garbage? - It can only improve your odor, and you end up where you belong! Everyone wins! It would do you more good than talking to someone like me. A cat with, you know... standards." "I'm surprised you are willing to talk to me, given my pure disdain for you. - But I guess you are just as non-intelligent as you are unsightly. You must be extremely sick!" '''Oracle Dislike: "You disrupt my visions. Please, go far from here." "We are distant spirits, you and I. Our paths diverge." Hate: "There is nothing I would say to you." "Leave Oracle alone. My peaceful state is broken whenever you are near." Mossie Dislike: "Watch where you step! You might block the sun from the seedlings..." "Careful!! You're blocking the sun for the seedlings! Honestly..." Hate: "Tsk... this again..." "Tsk... suddenly something smells rather bad around here..." Nil Dislike: "Who were you again and why are you here?" "I predict this conversation would be pretty one-sided, so let's not make it happen at all." Hate: "There is an unsettling presence around... Oh wait, it's just you." "After a closer look... I like you even less." Slip Dislike: "Do you need me to catch your prey for you, kitten?" "Please find someone else to occupy your time." Hate: "Don't you have better things to do?" "Why do you even bother? Nothing good will come of this."